Yugi Goes to the Dentist
by Rocker Nona
Summary: When Yugi finds out that Malik is his dentist, WHAT WILL HAPPEN???(I've added the last chapter now...plese r&r.)
1. In The Lobby

Disclaimer: Since I am not Kazuki Takahashi, or any of his collegues and/or relatives (I don't even know the guy!!!), you must know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters...Right? You're smart people (I hope!), you can figure this out!!!  
  
This story is rated G for all ages...Not that everybody would want to read about a maniac dentist...  
  
Summary- Yugi goes to the dentist, Dr. Ishtar to have an appointment...What will happen next???  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I came up w/ this lil story while I was getting my teeth cleaned...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Yugi goes to the dentist to go get his teeth cleaned one bright spring day...)  
Desk Lady- Hello, I'm Tea. Your name please?  
Yugi- I'm Yugi Mutou.  
Tea- Alright, Yugi. Dr. Ishtar will be right with you.  
(Yugi sits down next to Mokuba.)  
Mokuba- Hey Mister, I was reading that magazine!  
Yugi- *Stands up, picks up the magazine he's sitting on* Sorry.  
Mokuba- ...  
Tea- Yugi Mutou, it's your turn to see Dr. Ishtar.  
(Yugi gets up folows Tea into room.)  
Tea- Have a seat, Dr. Ishtar will be right in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note- Sorry this chapter's so short...Next one will be *maybe...* a little longer. 


	2. Meet Dr Ishtar!

Chapter 2: MEET DR. ISHTAR!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, what light through yonder window breaks...Alas, I do not own   
Yu-Gi-Oh, saying is such sweet sorrow.  
  
(MY DISCLAIMER ROX!!!)  
  
Yes, it's still rated G, wait, no, this chappie is rated PG...VIOLENCE!  
  
KEY= //means in their mind, NOT THEIR THOUGHTS!!!  
  
Whoo...Now that I'm done with this...I can begin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
TO FILL U IN...  
(LAST TIME WE SAW OUR HERO HE HAD JUST SHOWN UP AT THE DENTIST...WE HAD JUST   
LEFT HIM OFF WITH TEA TELLING HIM THAT DR. ISHTAR WOULD BE IN SHORTLY...)  
  
~So.. let's start!~   
  
Yugi- *thinking* Who's Dr. Ishtar?  
*Malik comes running in with a rather large drill in hand*  
Malik- Hello, I'm Dr. Ishtar, your new dentist.  
Yugi- YOU? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Malik- Why do you look so scared?  
*Yugi is backed up all the way in the chair*  
Malik- Huh? Huh? Tell me!!! Now, you foolish human! *Pauses to think* Wait- I   
am a human, too- at least I think so!  
* Yugi runs to window, desperately trying to open it*  
Malik- Nevermind! You're getting away!No! Don't open the window! NO!  
Yugi- Why are you here? What are you doing? *Transforms into Yami*  
Yami- Tell me. (No longer acting all scared.)  
Malik- You have a cavity. OPEN UP!!!  
Yami- Never! Why should I? *Hint of rebellion in his eyes*  
Malik- 'Cuz I'm Your dentist, and there's nuthin' you can do 'bout it!  
Yami- You will pay for torturing poor little Yugi!!!  
*Picks up Malik, throws him out the window*  
//Yami- Yugi, are you Ok?//  
//Yugi- *shuddering* I think...//  
//Yami- I'll get that darn Malik!!!//  
*Yami runs to window and jumps out, about to stomp on Malik*  
//Yugi- NO!!! You mustn't do it!!!//  
Yami- I must.  
//Yugi- NO!!!//  
Yugi- MIND SHUFFLE!!! *Transforms back into regular Yugi*  
(lands next to Malik)  
Yugi- I'll just call the police...  
Malik *As Yugi walks away* NO!!!  
  
  
(EPILOGUE: Yugi called the police, after telling everybody inside what had   
happened, and Malik was sent to jail for life, convicted and charged for   
attempted murder. : P )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yami- I should've-*Emiko puts her hand over his mouth*  
Emiko- No swearing here! Besides, it had a happy ending! : P  
Yami- I didn't like it- the stinking story was two chapters long!!!  
Emiko- So, it had a moral.  
Yami- What would that be? Never trust a dentist who looks like a girl?  
Emiko- How mean! No, the moral is to never trust a dentist with long hair!!!  
Yami- Gettin' serious, the real moral is to be afraid of power tools-very   
afraid-especially when the person holding one is an unqualified dentist who   
LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!!!  
*Malik comes in, then walks back out, dragging Yami by the ear*  
Emiko- *waving* Bye, Yami! Have a nice torture!  
*Yami screams*  
Emiko- Now where'd Seto go? Oops, sorry, gotta go look for him!   
*Leaves then comes back, forgetting something*  
Emiko- And, oh, yeah, please r&r. Yes, this is the last chapter of my VERY   
FIRST fan fic. 


End file.
